HetaliaHigh
by Tulipsteeock
Summary: AU Highschool theme! The vargas brothers are sent to a new boarding school where Feliciano is torn between the love he left behind and the Charming German he meets. GerIta with lots of side pairings, rated for language and later chaps
1. Chapter 1

Soooo, this is an intro basically to what I hope will be a multi-chapter story. I like the idea I had for this and if i get good feedback I'm hoping to get really into this one! Oh Hetalia you inspire me. Anywho~

This Is rated M for bad language and things of the sexual nature in later chapters, woo! No likey the boy on boy, kindly find yourself another fic. On a side note please forgive any minor errors i didn't catch, its really late and my brain is fried. Done with the boring, on with the story

* * *

Summer was over, that much was clear. The sun was setting a little earlier, the air was a little cooler, tiny blossoms of yellow and brown dotted the edge of once green leaves that were readying themselves for the oncoming change of seasons. It also meant summer break was over, and school children everywhere would be returning to class. Normally this wouldn't be a problem for a certain young Italian boy, school was something that he had always thoroughly enjoyed. He loved being around so many people he knew, and he always did well in his classes. But this time, it just wasn't the same.

Feliciano Vargas clutched the bag in his hand like a lifeline, gripping the leather strap tightly as he stared up at the building before him. It was a lovely building, redbrick with white columns and white trim and a well kept ground. It was a massive structure, intimidating in its stature. Feliciano felt as if he would be swallowed if he stepped any closer to it. He eyed it wearily, feeling like an inmate looking up at his prison for the first time instead of a high-schooler at a new school. Hetalia High Boarding School, HHBS. The words stretched across the very top in fine white stone. Boarding school. Just the sound of it in his head made Feli's throat go dry. He knew he should be thankful, really. His grandfather had paid a lot of money to get him and his brother into such a renowned school, it was for their best. But still, it didn't bring back all the people he'd left behind. It wouldn't bring him back…

" Well," Lovino, the older of the two spoke finally, breaking the awkward silence, " this fucking sucks."

Feliciano wanted to nod his head in agreement, but instead turned and gave his brother an encouraging smile.

" Aw Lovi, it won't be so bad," he said, trying to convince himself just as much as his brother, " It'll be like moving. And I'm sure we'll make lots of new friends."

He didn't want new friends. He wanted the ones he already had. He wanted him.

" Yeah, yeah. It's always been my dream to live at school. Like being stuck there for a couple of hours isn't bad enough now we've got to stay here 24 fucking 7." Lovino growled sarcastically. Feliciano said nothing more. He just didn't have it in him to convince his brother to be cheerful when he couldn't summon any cheer for himself either. So they stood quietly at the gates together once again, staring into the courtyard. After what seemed like an eternity trying to will away the stupid butterflies in his stomach, Lovino decided to be the mature responsible one and sighed.

" Well, we're gonna have to go in at some point. Might as well get this train wreck over with."

" Ve~ you're right," Feli agreed, stepping closer to his brother, " lets go get settled in."

The older Italian said nothing to protest as his brother walked more or less pressed against him. Though he would never admit it, he was just as nervous as Feliciano. They walked past the gates into the courtyard together, following the concrete path that led to the front of the building. A pair of large glass doors greeted them, glinting sharply in the sunlight. Lovino hesitated. Their grandfather had dropped them off with their things and told them to go to the main office where the principle was waiting for them. Neither of them had any idea where the office would be.

" Fratello, where are we supposed to go?" Feliciano asked, looking into the building through the glass. The older Italian groaned.

" How the fuck should I know?"

" Um, maybe we should ask someone for help?" he suggested. They looked around. Who was there to ask?

" Damn old man," Lovino grumbled, " dumping us here in a stupid new school in a stupid new town and not telling us a damn thing. How the hell are we suppose to know where everything is at? This is stupid."

While Lovino seethed under his breath Feliciano was still taking a good look around. Surely there was another student around somewhere, they lived here didn't they? Well, most of them probably went home for summer but they should be coming back by now. After taking a quick survey of the grounds he spotted someone. There was a blonde boy walking alone across the courtyard with his books held tightly to his chest. He didn't seem to notice the two brothers, walking with his head down and a loopy curl of stray hair bouncing in front of his face with every step. Feliciano smiled, grabbing his brothers arm and turning him around.

" Hello there!" he called out, catching the blonde boy by surprise. He fumbled, almost dropping his books but regaining his grip easily. He looked up at them, glasses perched on the end of his nose and a questioning look on his face.

" Uh… who, me?" the boy questioned, looking around to be sure no one else was there. He seemed surprised they had seen him.

" Yes you!" Feliciano called back, " will you please help us?"

The blonde boy straightened his glasses and walked over to them, smiling very subtly.

" Um, yes, how can I help you?" he said in a quiet voice. Feliciano smiled nicely at him. The blonde boy was shy it seemed, Feli liked shy people. They were always so interesting.

" My name's Feliciano, and this is my big brother Lovino," he introduced them and pointed to Lovino, who looked as unhappy as ever, " and we're new here you see. Can you tell us where the main office is, please?"

" Oh, you're new? We haven't had anyone new in a while. Oh, the office, it's um, right down that hallway," he pointed through the doors, " it's at the very end, there's a big pair of wood doors, you can't miss them. I'm Mathew, by the way. I'm sure you'll forget my name though, so don't worry about remembering." he said somewhat sadly.

" I won't forget you Mathew! I promise!" Feliciano chirped happily. Mathew gave him a tiny smile but Lovino grabbed the younger Italian and hastily pulled him away by the back of his shirt.

" Come on idiota, we're wasting time standing here making with the small talk." he said, letting Feli go when he followed on is own. As they stepped through the doors he turned and gave Mathew a wave.

" Thank you Mathew! Maybe We'll see you again some time!" he said hopefully, not getting a chance to hear the boys reply as he was ushered on. " Ve, Lovino that was rude."

" Look," Lovino sighed, " I don't want to be a social butterfly right now, I just want to get our room and get unpacked and be done with today."

" I know Fratello." Feli agreed. Still, it was no reason to rush off so rudely. But he said nothing more, having learned long ago not to argue with Lovino when he was in one of his moods.

They made their way down the white stretch of hallway. It smelled of cleaning products and coffee, most likely from a nearby teachers lounge. As Mathew had said the doors to the main office were easy to spot, they were the only double doors they'd seen inside the building so far. Feliciano instinctively grabbed a hold of his brothers hand, giving it a childish squeeze. Lovino wanted to pull away but kept his own hand still, not wanting to upset Feliciano. He raised his other hand and knocked on the door. For about five seconds it was silent and the brothers exchanged looks, but finally a voice answered.

" Yes? Come in."

Together they stepped inside the well kept office, looking around unsurely. Behind the desk was a rather young looking brunette man reading through a stack of meticulously placed papers. He regarded them from the top of his glasses, setting the paper in his hand aside and standing.

" You are the Vargas brothers, I presume?" He said, standing in front of them with his hands folded behind him. Feliciano nodded but Lovino made no sign of acknowledgment, " I'm Mr. Edelstein, your new principal. Your grandfather called and alerted me to your arrival. Did you have any trouble finding the place?" he asked. His accent was Germanic, Feli mused. He seemed nice, a bit uptight but nice. Feliciano decided he liked him.

" Yeah we had a lot of fucking trouble, thank you."

The younger Vargas looked at his brother in shock, then to Mr. Edelstein. Instead of the angry scolding he expected the man gave them a quirked smile, like a father amused at his child's antics.

" I was warned about you, I can see your grandfathers warnings ring clear. I think you'll have a very interesting time here." he said patiently. Lovino looked surprised, he was to getting chided for his bad mouth, " how about I give you two a quick tour of the campus and then show you your rooms?"

* * *

All in all, it was a very nice school, that was one thing he couldn't deny. But still, Feli couldn't help but wonder what kind of people lived here. There hadn't been very many students out, Mr. Edelstein explained that the school year didn't officially start until tomorrow and most students wouldn't be back until the late night or early morning. They were given a brief tour and sent to their rooms to settle in and unpack. Even the rooms were nicer than he had expected. It was like having an apartment, two tiny bedrooms separated by a bathroom in the middle and a tiny kitchenette and living space with a couch and enough space for a television. It was small, but they could live comfortably. Lovino was perched on Feli's bed, watching his younger brother stuff his clothes messily into the small dresser pressed against the wall of his new room. He almost wanted to smack him for being so messy if he hadn't been too lazy himself to put up his own clothes.

" This still sucks," he grumbled, falling backwards onto the mattress and splaying himself out, " these rooms are tiny as hell."

" Ve, at least its not just one room with two beds. I kind of like this." Feli said, stuffing away his shirts haphazardly.

" You like everything." Lovino defended.

" Hey that's not true, I don't like scary things or mean people or popcorn."

" Popcorn?"

" It gets stuck in your teeth and it hurts!"

Lovino rolled his eyes, but smiled just slightly.

" I swear instead of growing up every time you have a birthday you revert back a year into childhood, your body is the only thing getting mature." he teased, grabbing one of the pillows on Feli's bed and snuggling it to his chest. The younger Italian pouted.

" I do not! Your so mean." he whined. Lovino shook his head.

" I'm not mean, I'm honest. So what are we doing, going to bed?" he asked, rolling on his side so he faced Feli, who nodded as the last shirt was stuffed roughly away.

" Ve, I missed my nap today, I'm really tired. What time did Mr. Edelstein say our classes were?" he asked, flopping down on the bed next to Lovi.

" Seven in the fucking morning. I laid our schedule's on the couch." he said tiredly, pulling the covers around them. It felt too early for bed, and neither of them had bothered to change out of their day clothes, but in truth they just wanted the day to be over. An early start tomorrow wouldn't hurt either. Feliciano sighed, laying comfortably next to his fratello the way he had when he was a child. He was glad Lovino was sleeping with him, he didn't know if he'd make it through the night alone.

And so they laid in the silent comfort of each others presence as night settled over the boarding house, the waning sun dulling through the curtains and the only sound aside from quiet breathing was the occasional muffled slamming of a door as some other student returned to their room for the year. Lovino had drifted off almost instantly, his eyes fluttering as he dreamed. Feliciano watched him, trying to will his own slumber to come. His heart was thrumming too heavily. What would tomorrow be like? Would he make any new friends? Would he like his classes? So many questions and scenarios playing over and over again. He sighed again. Not even a whole day had passed, and already he was home sick.

" Ve," he muttered quietly to no one, " I wonder if he's thinking about me…"

* * *

And now, a haiku~

Reviews are the rain,

That nourish the minds eye so,

send me a review...

well... i tried. Fail haiku is fail. T.T but seriously, like it, want me to continue, let me know! -3-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, yay! first and foremost, please forgive the long update wait, work leaves me me little time or literary pursuits these days -sadness-

I wanted to add more to this chapter but because I'm lazy i decided to have shorter chapters, anyway~

-I don't own hetalia, I just fandom it-

* * *

Sleep hadn't come easily, but it came at last. After a night of restless tossing and turning Feliciano was awoken by a rather hard shove and the feeling of vertigo as he body rolled.

" For the love of tomatoes, get off me would you?" Lovino's rough voice broke through his sleep fogged mind. He looked up tiredly, watching Lovino scratch his head and yawn lazily.

" What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. The older brother turned his head to the side to look at the clock, clicking his tongue when he caught the time.

" Five, too damn early." he groaned, burying himself down further into the covers. Feliciano sat up with a languid stretch, looking around the unfamiliar room. He missed his own bed…

" Ve, I'm hungry."

" Go get something to eat then stupid." Lovino grumbled through the mattress, " you remember where the cafeteria is don't you?"

" Well yeah, but I don't wanna go alone. It's scary out there!" he whined, drawing his knees up.

" Guess you'll starve then."

" But Lovi-!"

" No buts, sleep."

All was quiet for maybe five seconds, sleep was starting to come back. Just one more hour, that's all he needed, that wasn't too much to ask was it? But a heavy weight on his back brought reality crushing roughly back.

" I can't sleep, I'm ready to get up. You need to get up to!" Feliciano chirped, bouncing up and down on Lovi's back childishly. The older Italian pushed himself up on his arms and sent Feli tumbling off the bed.

" The fuck's wrong with you? Any other day you'd be sleeping in! Damn."

A tuft of russet hair poked up from the end of the bed followed by a pair of auburn eyes.

" Owwy, that hurt." He pouted, " if fratello wants to stay here, then I'll go get breakfast by myself."

With a sluggish crawl he made his way into the bathroom, grabbing the uniform he'd thrown out the night before on his way. It didn't take him long to get dressed, brush his teeth, comb his hair, and attempt to straighten out the rebellious curl that constantly jutted from his head. After the fourth try he gave in, watching it spring back up and bounce a few times. Ah well, there were more important things to worry about anyway. Like what would be served for breakfast. With a small yawn he moved on to his tie, trying to figure the annoying thing out. It was blue, matching the blue and white uniform theme. He'd never had a uniform before, his old school was casual. After pulling and tugging and looping hopelessly he let out a sound of annoyance and wrapped it around his neck like a scarf. Scarves and ties were the same things weren't they? No one would notice.

Now that he was ready to take on the day, he exited the bathroom into his own room, surprised to find Lovino in a uniform of his own.

" Aw Lovino, did you decide to come?" he asked with a smile. He knew his brother wouldn't let him go wandering off by himself.

" You'd get lost without someone there to hold your hand, stupid." he grumbled tiredly, which was Lovino for ' I would be worried.' Feliciano seemed happy, taking his brother by the wrist and pulling him along.

" Come on! Lets go, I'm starving ve~!"

" H-hey what're you, slow down!"

The cafeteria building wasn't far away from the dorms, so it wasn't a long walk much to Lovino's relief. It was a moderately sized building with white polished tile floor and several different bars of food one end and tables on the other. It was still too early for much activity around the campus so it was moderately empty, very few tables being occupied. At one table were two blondes, one chatting anxiously away while the other slept with his head propped in his hands, his abnormally large eyebrows furrowed from the noise the other was making.

" Dude it was totally the most wicked summer vacation ever! I got to see the beach and eat at the worlds second largest McDonalds! Does it get any better! Does it? Hey Artie, you listening?" Feli heard him say. He seemed like an interesting fellow. At the other end of the same table was a pretty girl with pale hair twirling a pair of scissors in her hand and staring pointedly at a rather large boy a few tables down, who seemed to be wary of her fixed gaze. Feliciano decided to stay clear of that one, she looked scary. There was a long haired Asian boy sitting with the large one holding what looked like a stuffed panda. They were talking too quietly to be heard. The Italians eyes bypassed the other few people there and locked onto the food. He would mingle later, right now there was breakfast to be had.

" Look fratello! Food!" he said happily, dashing off without waiting for Lovino.

" Hey!" Lovino called out, sighing, " Damn idiot. He whines about not wanting to come alone then runs off and leaves me." he complained, running a hand through his slightly rumpled hair and plopping down in the nearest seat at an empty table. He was too tired to go after him, Feli would be fine by himself for a minute or two. That blonde bushy eyebrowed kid had the right idea, Lovino thought sleepily, laying his head down in his arms to catch a quick nap while he waited.

There was so much food, so many things to choose from. At least they would be well fed here, Feli had worried that there wouldn't be much food. But now he could put his fears to rest, breathing in the aroma of freshly made breads and cut fruits and sweet looking pastries. It wasn't anything like the cheap food at his old school. He walked along the bar, trying to decide what looked the best. A few other students getting food passed by him but he was too enamored to pay them any mind. A particularly sugary looking strawberry danish caught his eye. Something sweet would be the perfect beginning to the day. As he walked toward it his foot caught something, a loose shoelace most likely, and he tumbled forward with all the collective grace of a bag of potatoes. His eyes screwed shut, not wanting to see the ground when he hit it. But he never made it to the floor, though whatever he hit felt just as solid as the ground would have. There was a sound of surprise and the echoing clatter of something plastic falling before he was roughly shoved back into an upright position. Amber eyes opened and were met with angry red ones.

" What's your problem, huh? How dare you make the awesome me drop my plate!" The tall white haired boy boomed, glaring down at him.

" Ah, I'm so sorry! I tripped, I didn't mean to!" Feli apologized hastily, fidgeting under the harsh look. The other boy opened his mouth to yell again, but hesitated for a moment.

" Hey, I don't know you. Where'd you come from?" he asked, catching Feliciano off guard.

" This is my first day, I'm new."

He hoped the guy wasn't mad at him anymore. However the slow smirk he got made him wonder if angry was really so bad.

" Fresh meat, huh?"

Feliciano squeaked as he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and dragged into the back of the cafeteria and led behind a row of drink displays where they would be shielded from prying eyes. Not that anyone in the place was actually paying them any attention. Feliciano was starting to panic, but couldn't struggle away from the firm grip. It was a small space, and a little dusty. There was another boy behind there, a lanky one with shoulder length curled blonde hair texting rapidly on a cell phone. He looked up in surprise when the other two joined him.

" What is this?" he asked, his voice heavily accented in French. The albino one held Feliciano in front of him like a trophy.

" Hey Francis, look what I got. A newbie. He made me drop my plate and ruined my breakfast, so I thought I'd graciously introduce him to the bad touch trio."

" I-I said I was sorry." Feliciano said pitifully. Francis shut his phone, looking interested.

" He's pretty cute. What is your name, little one?"

" Feliciano." he answered warily. What in the world was a bad touch trio?

" So you are Italian? I like Italian boys." he snickered.

" Um… thank you?"

By now Feliciano was very confused, and even more uncomfortable. He wanted to go get breakfast with his fratello. Where was Lovino anyway?

" Where'd Antonio get off to?" the albino asked suddenly. Francis shrugged.

" I 'ave no idea. For now I suppose we are just the bad touch duo. Speaking of which, what are we going to do with our new little Italian friend here?"

" I don't know, I was planning on smacking him around a little, but it would be a shame to mess up such a cute face," he said with a crooked grin, moving Feliciano to press him into the wall they were sandwiched between, " You have any suggestions frenchy?"

" Mm, I think I can come up with something. It is only fair he learns a lesson after ruining your breakfast, after all."

It was Francis' turn to smirk and Feli could feel his heart thrumming heavily. What in the world was going on? And why was no one stopping it?"

" R-really, there's no need for that," he said nervously, " I seriously didn't mean to bump into you, it was an accident. And besides, you can go get some more, I'll even go get it for you!"

" Yeah, but that wouldn't be as fun." the albino grinned. Francis chuckled in agreement, caressing Feliciano's face tenderly.

" You aren't home anymore, little one. This is our territory, so you play by our rules."

" O-okay, I get it, you can stop touching me now, seriously please stop!"

They were both closing in on him, Feliciano could feel himself starting shake. Now was not the time to be a coward, he scolded himself. And yet he wanted to cry. The school day hadn't even started yet and already he'd gotten himself into a stupid situation by being careless. Why didn't he wait for Lovino? Lovi would have scared them off, or at least let him hold him while they coward in fear together.

" Gilbert!"

All three jumped as a deep voice broke through the silent corner they were huddled in. The self proclaimed bad touch duo looked over and Feli craned his neck to the side.

" Ah, uh, hey Ludwig. What's up?" the albino, Gilbert addressed the newcomer with a smug grin. He was a tall, broad shouldered guy with tidy slicked back blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Feliciano stared, his mouth dropping open slightly. He looked just like…him.

" Vhat are you doing?" Ludwig asked, regarding the other with an expression of annoyance. Gilbert backed away from the Italian and Francis followed suit, giving him room to breath.

" Relax bro, I wasn't actually gonna do anything to him, I was just scaring him a little." he said dismissively, holding his hands up with his ever present smirk still in place. Ludwig didn't look amused.

" Vhat vould Mattie think if I told him you were back to harassing people again?"

Gilberts smirk dropped.

" Eh…. Lets not do anything hasty now, we were just leaving weren't we Francis?"

" If you say so…" Francis sighed, looking disappointed. They attempted to walk away but Ludwig blocked their path.

" Apologize." he said, his voice firm and authoritative. The albino gave him a bored look but turned to face Feliciano anyway.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was only joking around, apparently some people can't take a good joke." he gave Ludwig a meaningful looked and walked past him when he moved out of the way. Francis followed, throwing Feliciano a wink on his way.

" I swear…" Ludwig sighed. Feliciano pulled himself off the wall and walked over to the other hesitantly, " You'll have to ignore my brother, he really didn't mean any harm. He just likes scaring underclassmen."

" You saved me, you're my hero!"

Ludwig gave him an odd look, frowning.

" Yes, vell… if you're alright I'll be on my way." he said turning to leave. A small hand on his arm stopped him, however.

" Wait! Wait, um, do you want to have breakfast with me?"

" Vhat?" he questioned. What a weird kid, " look, I don't vant to be social right now…"

Feliciano's face fell and he withdrew his hand, fumbling with his tie.

" Oh, yeah, that's okay," he mumbled, missing the guilty look from the other, " well, thank you. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

There was a heavy sigh from the other as he relented.

" I, guess it voulnd't hurt to have breakfast just once vith you."

Feliciano looked up, grinning.

" Once." Ludwig said again, just to be clear. The little Italian didn't seem to be discouraged.

" This will be fun! We can be friends, I don't have any friends here yet. You can be my very first new friend!"

Ludwig watched him silently, one eyebrow arched. What a strange kid indeed.

Lovino was just breeching the perimeter of sleep when it was taken from him yet again. His eyes opened reluctantly, squinting against the harsh light. Something was wrong, but what? Oh, someone was talking to him…

"…. some company."

" What?"

He looked up into a beautiful pair of dark eyes and a cheerful smile seated across from him.

" I said, you look lonely over here. Would you like some company?" the boy asked with a thick Spanish slur, smiling like there wasn't a care to be had in the world. It took a moment for Lovino's sleep interrupted brain to form the accurate response to this idiot who'd ruined a perfectly good siesta.

" No."

That seemed appropriate enough. But the dense bastard didn't look faltered at all, if anything his grin gained more amusement.

" So I'll take it you aren't a morning person. I don't think we've met before, are you new this year?" he asked in a friendly tone. Lovino lowered his brow in an intimidating way, giving his best glare.

" None of your business. Go away now."

The guy still smiled, crossing his arms on the table and leaning forward.

" Ah so you are new? I would have remembered you, you're a little firecracker. I'm Antonio, by the way. What's your name?"

Was this guy serious? Lovino had more or less told him to fuck off and he was asking for his name?

" It's Lovino, don't remember it 'cause you won't be needing it. Go away."

The bastard had the gall to laugh at that.

" You're shy, si? You don't have to sit over here all by yourself, I'll talk to you. I know it's scary being at a new place." he said conversationally. This was getting annoying.

" I am not here alone fucker, I'm here with…" hold on, how long had he been asleep? Where was Feliciano?

" With…?" Antonio prompted, looking around for someone. Lovino was also looking, confused. Surely he didn't just go wandering off on his own, not Feli.

" Hey, have you seen a stupid looking red-headed Italian with a weird curl wandering around?" he asked Antonio. The Spanish boy shook his head.

" No, you're the only Italian with a weird curl I've seen so far."

Lovino's hand flew up to his curl, finger tips hardly a centimeter from the hair but never touching it.

" It's not weird bastard!" he spat. What was this guy's problem?

" Haha, actually it's kind of cute."

"…."

" Oi, you're blushing! So cute!"

Lovino stood up forcefully, slamming his palms on the table in a huff.

" Goddamn bastard!"

It was too early in the morning for someone to try to get on his bad side. He turned, determined to walk away as fast as he could. Feliciano would just have to survive without him for now. But as fate would have it he didn't get very far. Out of nowhere something launched itself at him and attached to his middle like a vice.

" Fratello!" was heard as he stumbled back, his ass hitting the bench he'd just left.

" Watch it! Why you gotta be so damn clingy, get off!" he growled, even as he patted Feliciano's head affectionately. Well, at least he didn't run off and get into any trouble.

" Oops, sorry," Feliciano apologized and released his hold, standing to full height and regarding his brother with an excited smile, " oh Lovi, meet my new friend Ludwig! He's German!"

Lovino rubbed his lower back and turned his gaze toward the larger guy standing behind his brother with a stern expression and two trays of food in his hands.

"… this guy looks like an asshole."

" Lovi!" Feliciano smacked his brother's arm lightly, " don't mind Lovi, he's always grumpy in the morning he just needs some food."

" That's… ok." Ludwig said hesitantly, not sure what to make of the entire situation he was in. He'd just been passing by on his way to ROTC room and happened to see his delinquent brother dragging some kid behind the drink stand. Originally he had planned on not getting involved and just walking on, but the poor guy was so small and looked so scared. And now he was carrying the guy's tray and having breakfast with him. Maybe he should have just left him to his brother…

" Oh is this your boyfriend Lovino?" Antonio asked.

" No! Stupid! He's my brother."

" Ah I see. I'm Antonio, it's a pleasure to meet you." the Spaniard smiled politely and Feliciano grinned back.

" My name is Feliciano, but you can call me Feli if you want to! Are you Lovino's new friend?"

" Fuck no." Lovino answered grumpily for him. Antonio chuckled.

" I would say it's a developing friendship." he said. Lovino glared at him.

" There's nothing developing, bastard."

" I think you need your breakfast fratello. We can all eat together, it'll be fun!" Feliciano said, trying to be cheerful and not let Lovino's bad attitude scare anyone off. He took one tray from Ludwig, thanking him for holding it, and sat it down so that it would be between him and his brother.

" You can have breakfast with the riffraff, I'm going back to my room." the older Italian swung around to get up but Feli stopped him, grabbing onto his arm, " Feliciano unhand me."

" Lovino please! Stay here with me!" he pleaded, then dropped his voice to a whisper, " you promised me you'd be good while we were here."

" I don't want any friends here, I just want to be left alone and for this miserable experience to be over with!"

A pout formed on Feli's lips. Lovino was always so distant from everyone, he never wanted any friends or love interests. It made Feliciano sad for him.

" Please, Lovino? Just try, for me?" he begged in his meekest voice. It seemed to work, Lovino had stopped trying to pull away.

" …..uuuurg. Fine, whatever." he said unhappily, righting himself in his seat again and grabbing a croissant off the tray.

" Thank you fratello! Sit down Ludwig, you don't have stand there."

The blonde nodded stiffly and sat across the table next to Antonio, who patted him on the back fondly.

" Hola Ludwig! How was your break?" he asked nicely. Ludwig shrugged and began cutting his sausage neatly.

" It vas alright, aside from having to live vith Gilbert again. Speaking of vich, you're slacking in vatching those two."

" Ah, lo siento, I meant to go with them but I got distracted by my new friend here," he apologized with a sideway smile directed at Lovino, who was still glaring at him with a mouthful of bread, " So what classes are you in Lovi?"

" Don't call me that, you don't have the right. And it's none of your fucking business anyway." the Italian spat through his mouthful. Feliciano decided to answer for him.

" He's got history first, then algebra I think, and…" a firm smack on the top of his head made him stop, then whine loudly.

" Stop it! I told you I don't want to be making friends!"

Feliciano wasn't fast enough to grab him this time, he could only watch in despair as Lovino stormed off in a fit of anger, most likely to get back to their room. He hung his head, playing with the half eaten danish that had looked so appetizing only a few seconds ago.

" Ve, I'm sorry," he apologized to the other two, " fratello isn't taking the move here very well, and we didn't get much rest yesterday, so he's not in a good mood."

" Don't worry about it Feli," Antonio said sympathetically, " everyone has a different way of dealing with things. I'm sure he'll come to like it here, boarding school can be a little nerve wracking when you first start. Just give him some time alone to sort out his emotions and it'll all be fine."

With a nod and a tiny smile Feli looked back up.

" Wow, I do feel a little better. Thank you Antonio."

" De nada." the Spaniard shrugged.

Feli ate happily now, even though he was worried about his fratello Antonio was right. It was better to leave him alone for now and let him vent. Through his lashes he snuck glances at Ludwig while the other was focused on Antonio's recount of his break. The resemblance was so uncanny. The same short cut blonde hair, the same frown creased lips, and the eyes…they were the exact same shade of deep blue. His heart gave a little twist. He missed running his hands through that blonde hair, kissing those firm lips tenderly, and staring into those eyes so full of love and endearment. If only he could have stayed back home a little longer, he'd give anything for just one more day with him…

" Oi Feli, you okay?"

He broke out of his trip down memory lane and turned his attention back to Toni, who was giving him a look of concern.

" Oh, sorry," he said cheerfully, " I spaced out there for a second."

" Ah, you looked deep in thought. What where you thi-"

Before he could finish his sentence there was a rather large amount of commotion from the other end of the room.

" Now you listen here you bloody wanker!"

" I am not a wanker! If anyone's wanking anything around here it's you!"

" You're the only wanker here, you damn git!"

" You weren't complaining when I was wanking you last night!"

" How dare you shout about our private life in the middle of the cafeteria! Do you have burgers for brains! If you eat anymore not only are you going to develop early diabetes but your brain cell count is going to be drowned out by all the fat in that pig head of yours!"

" Don't drag the burgers into this! Two can play at that game!"

" Noo my scone!"

Something whizzed past Ludwig's head and smacked right into Feliciano's, hitting with the solid force of a rock. He yelped and grabbed his head, shielding it from anymore oncoming attacks. There were none, but he did hear rushing footsteps.

" Oh now look what you did, fool. Are you alright there?"

Feli rubbed his head and looked up. It was the two blonde kids. The one that addressed him sounded like Harry Potter he noted with an inward giggle.

" Dude I'm like really sorry! I was totally aiming at him! I don't know how those eyebrows didn't catch it…" the other blonde apologized.

" Shut up!"

" Oh, it's alright, I'm okay!" Feli laughed, " but you shouldn't throw rocks in school, it's dangerous."

The blonde with the glasses snickered behind his hand while the other groaned.

" That wasn't a rock, it was my breakfast…" he mumbled. Feli tilted his head curiously.

" Is that healthy?"

By now the other blonde was barely able to contain his laughter, ignoring the death look from his counterpart. Antonio chuckled airily and picked the scone off the table.

" Feliciano, this is Arthur, the president of the drama club, and Alfred, unofficial class clown for two years running. Guys this is Feli, he's new this year. Try not to hit him with anything else ok? We want to make a good impression."

Alfred wiped his eyes under his glasses and held out a hand, shaking Feliciano's enthusiastically.

" Yo, nice to meet you dude! Sorry again for any brain damage I caused. But trust me it does a lot more damage if you eat it."

Arthur didn't look amused.

" Vhat vere you two arguing about this time?" Ludwig asked. Alfred pursed his lips, then shrugged.

" Meh, don't even remember. Do you?"

" It was…uh, oh bloody hell I don't even know. Your stupidity I'm sure." Arthur sighed. Alfred laughed and threw his arms around the other boy.

" Admit it, you just can't stay mad at me babe," he grinned at Arthur's obvious embarrassment, " well, hate to cause brain trauma and run but we've gotta get going. Lots to do before class starts! See you guys later!"

With his arm still in place he guided Arthur away, who was protesting avidly against him. Antonio watched them leave with amusement dancing in his eyes.

" Aye those two, they never change. I'd better be on my way as well, I still haven't gotten my things together and I guess I should see what Gilbert and Francis are up to. I'll see you later amigo's, maybe we can catch each other at lunch." he left with a wave and a smile, leaving Feliciano and Ludwig on their own. Ludwig shuffled uncomfortably. He didn't like being left alone with strangers. Especially when they were as odd as the one across from him. But Feliciano seemed completely at ease.

" So Ludwig," he said, breaking the short silence, " what class are you going to first?"

" Uh, art I believe." he replied. The little Italian lit up.

" That's my first class too! I won't be alone, I'm so glad! Hey, can we go together? Since I don't know where anything is, you can show me." he asked excitedly, leaning over the table a little. Ludwig sighed.

" I guess so," he mumbled, " but I have to go back to my room."

" That's okay, we can meet here! Say, six forty? Would that be okay?"

" Ja, that vould be fine. I expect you to be here on time, I von't vait for you."

Feliciano nodded, giving him a little salute.

" Aye-aye! I'll be here right on time! Oh this will be so much fun, I can't wait! I'm going to go check on Lovi though. I'll see you at six forty then!"

Ludwig gave him a curt nod and watched him bound off, stopping in front of the doors as if he was lost and then walking out of them with a renewed bounce. Why had he agreed to that? Maybe he should just ditch the air-headed kid. He groaned, standing away from the table and collecting the tray Feliciano had carelessly left. After a moment of consideration, he decided to wait on Feli after all. No telling where he'd end up if he was left alone. Again, he sighed. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

Yay~ this took much longer than it should have u.u but it's done anyway! Please let me know what you think. As added motivation, every time i get a review Arthur gets a good wanking ;)


End file.
